Darn Ice Skating!
by FukuWija
Summary: Suspended from school...her mom seems to have found a perfect way to keep Fuuko busy. But, why ice skating lessons? And is anything good going to happen to her while taking them? ToFuu Rewritten.
1. Loathing for Stuckups!

**Darn Ice Skating!**  
_(The Rewrite)  
_Written by **Lija-chan**

**A/n:** Ok! Here it is! What everyone's prolly be waiting for…the rewrite of** _"DIS!"_** You people should give me a hug for this! XD lol

Anyways...a gift to the ToFuu fans! Yey yey! Especially to those that have read this before...and to my best friend: _Hana-hime_...I mean **Kawaii Hana**! Haha! Please REVIEW!

I actually wanna tell you Hana-hime _na...di ko mahanap yung Yakitate Ja-pan! Gusto ko sana mapanood...kasi ang ganda nung theme, RYTHEM. _Er...ok...sorry bout that. Er...go on! Read on people!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own **FoR** and will NOT own it ever. Let's just see someday. Hehe. ;p

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Loathing for Stuck-ups!**

_Eh…remind me again…what was I doing here?_ She wondered as she held the bars that's circling the rink.

"Fuuko-chan, are you ok?" the older woman asked her in concern.

"ah…eh…no, no…I'm fine!" she replied right away, waving her hands in front of her frantically…causing her to lose balance and slipped and hit her butt on the cold icy floor. "Itai—" she complained as she massaged her aching bottom.

The older woman chuckled with a smile, "Mou…be careful, Fuuko-chan." She spoke, giving the teen a hand to stand up.

"Hai, thanks, Yukino-san." She thanked her gratefully.

The woman just smiled, and then suddenly changed her expression to another. It was rather a worried looking one.

She noticed, and so she asked. "Yukino-san, are you ok?"

The woman snapped and looked at her with a forced smile, "Eto…nothing. I'm fine." She replied.

Fuuko raised an eyebrow, "There's something bothering you?" she asked.

She looked once more at Fuuko and smiled sheepishly. "I'm just a bit worried for my other student…that's all." She finally replied honestly.

"Oh…is that so?" she asked, "I'm sure she's gonna be fine." She spoke. _Yea! Because, if something did happen to her, I'm sure she deserves it! Hmph! Considering how those other girls are snobs! She totally deserves something to happen to her._ She wondered.

Yukino blinked at her and started giggling.

Fuuko blinked as well, "Eh! Did I say anything wrong?" she asked.

Yukino finished her giggling and smiled at Fuuko. "No, nothing at all." She held Fuuko's shoulder and started moving away. "We'll wait a little more for _her_." She said, still continuing her skating and not even bothering to look back at her.

Fuuko scratched her head. "Did I say anything wrong?" she asked herself, gripping at the bars…she just shrugged.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She sighed, "When is that other student coming?" she spoke with an impatient tone. "I bet she's enjoying pestering Yukino-san." She sighed exasperated. "Ah! They're all the same. I can't believe these rich snobs!"

She had had it! After trying to strike a conversation from the four girls on the other side of the rink, she had the idea that a lot of the aristocrats are the same as them four. She had overheard the four of them badmouthing her and Yukino-san…and she couldn't take it. The truth is, after hearing that…she wanted to polish the floor with their faces. It would be satisfying for her, but it wouldn't be satisfying for Yukino-san and her mother if they had found out that she had polished someone's face to the floor just because of something so small. To Fuuko it wasn't small though.

And to think…the real reason she's here was because her mother wanted her to act lady like…and yet…if they did find out she did something drastic…it's as if…this lessons would be a waste. Both for her, Yukino-san and her mother…she sighed exasperated about her thoughts while continuing her…uh…skating to the other side.

She had just gritted her teeth while trying to reach for the bar of the rink. She was still not far from the four, and so…she heard one of their conversations for the second time.

"_Anyway…did you girls prepared for today?" Miyuki—the blonde haired one and possibly their leader—spoke._

"_Hai!" all three replied in unison._

"_Ok! Kumiko? What did you bring for our loveable senpai?" Miyuki asked the girl with pink hair._

"_Ah, hai!" she showed it in front of the blonde. "Chocolates. Because, he looks as sweet as them..." she spoke with a dreamy voice and a sigh. All of them sighed as well._

"_You Takani-san?" she asked the red haired girl._

_She giggled, "You know how I love flowers right? I picked these in our garden." She said proudly as she sniffed the bouquet, then suddenly sneezed._

_All three laughed at her, "Mou!" she huffed. "That's ok, Takani-san." The blonde leader said and the red head nodded._

"_And you, Ryoko-chan?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

_The said girl grinned widely…and finally, she showed hers. All three stared at it intensely. "Whoa…" all three voiced out in surprise._

_It was a small velvet silver box. "What's inside it?" asked Takani._

"_Guess!" the dark blue haired girl shouted out._

"_Ah! A necklace!" Kumiko called out proudly. "No—" came the swift reply of the girl. "Aww…" she whined._

"_Is it…a bracelet?" asked Takani in a sheepish voice. Ryoko pouted and shook her head simply. "Aww…" the girl whined as well._

"_Eto…is it…an anklet?" Miyuki asked. All three looked at her… "What—?" the former looked at them._

_Ryoko just shrugged, "apparently, all of you didn't get it right." Ryoko answered. "It's simple. It's a ring!" and she flashed the box open, revealing a golden ring with a humongous glistening diamond stuck on top of it._

_The three looked at it in AWE…as if they're drooling over it, and wanting to wear it on their own finger. They were trying to get a hold of it._

"_Hey! Hey! Hey!" the dark haired girl shouted. "This is for senpai! I'm going to tell him to marry me!" she shouted in confidence._

_All three looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. "Well, good luck with that." One said, "He's going to marry me…" the other muttered. "Yea…sure…" the other one spoke._

'_Give me a break…' Fuuko thought._

"_I'm going to confess to him! Ha! And he's going to go out with me!" Miyuki shouted out proudly._

_At that last sentence…all Fuuko could do, was walk away (more like skate away) as long as she can't hear the mutterings of the four girls._

She sighed as she remembered the memory from an hour ago. "As if they can make that man fall for them if they did give him those things…" she raised an eyebrow. "And as if, when that Miyuki person confessed to him how much she loves him, he'd want to go out with her in an instant…" she muttered in disgust. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Yes, she detested those kinds of girls. That's why she never acted like them. She'd die before she could even act like one…she supposed.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long day…especially since I'm going to spend it with those snobs." She sighed once more. _I'd probably be dead by tomorrow…well…I hope not…or do I? _she thought sighing for her nth time.

* * *

**A/n:** Ah! The rewrite! Thank you, thank you me! You should really LOVE me for this! Hehe. 

So, here's what we've all been waiting for! And I finally finished this first chapter, because I WANTED to send one…since I don't want the ToFuu section to slowly wither. And you other ToFuu authors should update your fics! XD I'm getting anxious! I need my anti-drug!

Hehe…actually that's not the _REAL_ reason. I also wanted to send one…because…everyone's posting fics and I'm feeling left out! ROFL. Haha! So, anyways...please READ & REVIEW!


	2. Purply Troubles

**Darn Ice Skating!  
**_(The Rewrite)  
_Written by **Lija-chan**

**A/n: **Sorry for the wait people. O..o; My mom was using the laptop always and my sis' laptop doesn't have MS Word. So…it's useless. Lol

Well, here it is! Enjoy and don't forget the review!

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied. I just own Yukino and the four girls.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Purply Troubles**

It was just the same old normal day with the Kirisawa residence…calm and—

"Going to be LATE! Ja!" she shouted out as she ran outside the house with a piece of toast dangling on her mouth.

"Fuuk—ko…" her mother sighed and gave up. It was the same everyday anyways. She can't just keep up with the young ones these days.

"That young lady never change…" she sighed the second time. "…she still leaves her clothes everywhere." The older woman complained as she swept her daughter's clothes off the floor. "I'm lucky Ganko-chan's a good girl…" she praised the little blond.

She sighed once again. "but, Fuuko…" she started. "…she's always tardy…" she sighed for her umpteenth time. "What am I to do with your behavior? It's very unusual around girls your age…" she talked to herself.

She folded one of her arms holding her other elbow, and her index finger poking her cheek. She searched for a better explanation of it inside her mind. _Hmm…_

Then it hit her! "Ah! No! It can't be…" she called out. "Could it be?" she looked around…until her eyes halted unto a certain hand that moves clockwise. Something else hit her… "Ahh!" she panicked.

"Oh no!" she shouted out leaving the clothes behind. She had just realized…she was going to be late…once again. She cried. "Why does this always happen to me?" holding the keys of the house and her car, she ran outside, locked the door and immediately went inside her car and rushed towards her work…last thing she was thinking: _I'm so gonna give her a piece of my mind when I get back home!_

Fuuko's in so much trouble!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The school is all calm during the last period of the day…which is PE for Fuuko's class. And everyone's having a fun time—er…then again…

"Spare me!" a voice trembling in fear shouted out.

"No! Come out here!" replied a familiar girl voice.

"Kaa-san!" the boy called out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_I wonder what Fuuko-san's doing right now…_ she wondered looking out the window, her pencil dangling on her mouth, and right cheek resting on her right palm. Suddenly, a familiar purple haired girl was outside of the window, and…er…screaming? If she is…it's no doubt because of anger.

She gasped silently, her pencil falling from her mouth and landing down on her table, rolling off and falling down to land on the floor. She stood abruptly, immediately raising her hand unconsciously. "Sensei, may I please be excused?" she called.

The man looked at her for a second and blinked, "Ah…but, Sakoshita-san, we're in the mid—" the man was interrupted. "Sensei, my hime probably needs to use the bathroom with importance…please let her go." It was Recca.

Yanagi glanced at her ninja. _You really are my ninja…Recca-kun…_ she was proud of him.

"hmm…Ah." The sensei blinked and nodded. _I don't know why I did that…but, _he thought. "Please be back quickly, Sakoshita-san." The teacher said.

"A…hai." Yanagi bowed at him, glanced one last time at Recca and smiled.

The flame caster grinned with reddish cheeks.

Well, as for Domon…he was sitting at the back…stuck on his table…unmoving and well…the hole of his nose letting out a bubble and deflating after inflating and again and again. In other words…he was busy…SLEEPING.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was running…running for his life. He says he's still too young to die. But, whose fault is it in the first place? He says…he didn't mean to say those mean words…mean words? Whatever did he say anyways?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fuuko was infuriated…she's been looking for him just when the last period started…he just had to insult her like that. What did he do to make _The Great Fuuko Kirisawa_ mad like this?

_Hmp! He just had to say it, huh?_ She thought. _Stiff, eh? _She thought once more, grinning evilly. _Laid, EH? _She thought once again. She lifted her clutched hand, her eyes burning angrily.

"That's it! If you don't come out now! When I find you, pray your last prayer!" she shouted.

A whimper was heard near her. Left from where she was standing.

"Ooh…" she taunted. "I think I know where you are now!" she taunted yet again in a singsong voice.

The whimpered was becoming louder.

"Yoohoo! Scaredy cat! Come out, come out!" she called in a singsong way.

And yet again…the whimpering is louder.

"Aha!" she grabbed out…and…pulled someone. "Huh?"

* * *

**A/n: **You hate that don't you? XD I'm so sorry…I had fun putting that CLIFFY there! Yey! Haha! Sorry if this chap's short though. I promise the next chapter is longer. I hope so...XD

Anyways…thanks to the reviewers! LOVE you guys! Hehe…so, please REVIEW on this chapter too and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism…I wouldn't mind. X3

And also…SORRY if the title's LAME. I can't think of anything. Haha!


	3. Mustn't Tell

**A/n:** ZOMG! I'm so sorry for the late update! I've had this in my computer for a long while but, I can't seem to finish it. TTwTT Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied. I only own Yukino and the four girls.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**Mustn't Tell**

"Ahem!" the voice harrumphed.

_Uh-oh! This means trouble!_ Fuuko immediately thought and she abruptly pulled her hand away. None-the-less…the person took hold of her and pulled her violently.

"You're coming with me!" the large person assured.

"Bu—but, I need to get my classmate and bring him to Mizumi-sensei!" she whined. _Actually…find him and roast him alive!_

"No! I'll be getting _you _and bringing _you_ to Principal Takemura. Period." The words were spoken. There's nobody who can stop her now. Fuuko just loathes this woman with a hot, burning passion!

_Someday, I'm so gonna bite your head off you, crazy, old, bitch hag!_ She thought and still continuing the curses that she had not even thought of yet as the _old hag_ took her away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Knowing all well that the coast is clear…he pushed up the cover of the trash bin off his head.

"Huh? It's you! You dirty little—" the large woman pulled her more violently as she struggled. "Miss Kirisawa! Enough!" she continued pulling. Fuuko growled while being pulled.

The teen boy sighed in relief…just before Fuuko could disappear from the distance…he managed to let out his tongue proudly. _Hehe…that tomboy don't stand a chance!_ He thought proudly as well, dusting his clothes clean with a proud smirk plastered on his face.

As he turned around…he gasped in surprise and by reflex, his hand took hold of his chest. "Geez! Sakoshita-san! Could you please don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said to the young woman before him.

"You…" Yanagi murmured.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked nearing his ear to the girl.

"This happened because of you! You got Fuuko-san in trouble." She stated with furrowed brows…not the same Yanagi you see everyday. A very different one…someone that may attack you anytime if she had a weapon held with her.

"It's her fault anyways…" he spoke with closed eyes and shrugged shoulders. _Actually…I think it's my fault…anyways…it's her fault too…I guess… _his stream of thoughts continued.

Yanagi was in a sudden burst. Ever since after SODOM and UBS…she and Fuuko had bonded as schoolmates, teammates, friends and sisters…they never thought they'd be as close as best friends would be…and more even as sisters. They played, slept over…and even joke around about a lot things. They both vowed they'd protect each other…NOT just Fuuko protecting her…but, she vowed too that she'll protect Fuuko as well.

And at that sudden burst…Yanagi closed her eyes and stomped on the boy's foot in rage. As a respond, he screamed in pain.

"Don't you ever hurt Fuuko again!" she shouted at him.

"Why you!" the boy started as he was raising his fist in front of Yanagi.

Yanagi stared with widened eyes. _Oh no!_ She thought, scared that he might hit her.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" the boy and Yanagi both murmured in unison.

That someone's voice walked towards them. "You're NOT gonna hit my hime…are you?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

_Recca-kun…_ Yanagi thought as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Ugh…of course NOT, Hanabishi…I was just…gonna say sorry to her." He stuttered his words.

"Ain't that right?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Um…Sakoshita-san…I'm sorry." He apologized sweating all over.

"Well, I'll forgive you about you going to hit me…but, I'll never forgive you about Fuuko-san. You may go." She dismissed him, with a pout and crossed arms.

"Ugh…thank you, thank you." He ran. He ran as if he's own life depended on it.

"Don't worry hime, I'm going to take care of him later on…" he spoke, "…wait…what's this all about Fuuko?" he suddenly asked in bewilderment.

"Fuuko-san got in trouble and is being brought to the Principal's office because of him." She replied pouting her lips sadly.

"What!" he screamed. "What the hell happened? What'd she do now? We got to save her!" he spoke willing to save Fuuko from her captive.

"Um…Recca-kun…it's NOT that easy. We could just hope that the nice Principal won't expel her from school." She spoke…and both of them gulped terrified, that something _that_ awful might happen to Fuuko.

The school bell rang and both Yanagi and Recca snapped from their silliness.

"The classes ended already…" Yanagi spoke out of the blue.

"Well, yea." Recca replied, his arms placed at the back of his head.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "Sensei would be mad…" she spoke to herself.

"Don't worry hime. I'm sure he wouldn't…sensei's not like that, right?" he questioned with a goofy grin.

"But, I wasn't able to come back to class…" she said worriedly.

"Yea, although…I think you should get ready for a reply when he asks you what happen today that you didn't get to come back for class." A voice spoke from behind them.

"Domon!" the couple called out in unison.

"Well, if you're telling me…I'll just threaten him NOT to ask hime anything and get over all of it already." Recca spoke the words coming from his mind.

"No, no, no. I won't let you do things like that Hanabishi Recca." Yanagi protested waving her index finger in front of Recca madly.

Recca sweatdropped. "Eh…ok then…"

"Hehe, she got ya there, huh?" Domon teased.

"Shut up you buffoon." He insulted.

"What'd you just call me?" Domon was infuriated.

Recca started picking on his nose, "Nothing, stupid." He continued.

"Why you—" he started.

Yanagi sighed. "Stop Domon-kun…" she sighed again, "Why is everyone fighting today?" she thought out loud.

"Maybe because it's the fight-anyone-day today…" Recca responded, still picking his nose.

Yanagi raised her eyebrow at his ninja, "Do you really think that exists, Recca-kun?" she asked him.

Domon grunted, "Look who's stupid now…" he snickered.

"What'd you say!" Recca shouted about to bring the knuckle sandwich towards the oversized being.

Yanagi stood in front of him, "Recca-kun…stop…" she begged.

"Ah…fine." He surrendered, facing the other way and started picking his nose once more.

_That's really disgusting…men should really stop doing that…_ she thought as her face cringed in disgust.

All three of them walked along the corridors until they've reached the cafeteria's doors. Yanagi glanced at both the two males beside her, still worried about Fuuko. She mustn't tell Domon about this. Or else, whatever is he going to do when he finds out that someone had tricked Fuuko and had given her one of that bad luck for that day. She must just keep quiet and must NOT utter one word.

All three of them entered the cafeteria.

Once in, Domon halted to search for his "one true love".

"Fuuko-chan!" he cried out, his hand over his forehead.

Yanagi snapped from her thoughts. "Ah! It was his fault! He made Fuuko-san do something evil and now she's in the Principal's office being punished!" Yanagi shouted out loud in front of the many people. All of them looked at her with a very confused look.

"uh…hime?" Recca called.

"Oops." Yanagi uttered blushing deeply red and covering her mouth. So much for must "NOT" utter a word about it.

"What do you mean Yanagi?" Domon asked dumbly.

"Uh…no-nothing…" she sweatdropped lying.

"No, you said something about my Fuuko in trouble in the Principal's office…" he spoke, matter-of-factly.

"Um…no…it's…not…true…" Yanagi stammered, sweating all over.

Recca pushed Domon, "Hey! Stop interrogating my hime!" he commanded.

"I'm not. I'm just…asking her." He reasoned.

"Just stay here. We'll go look for Fuuko…find her too if you want…" Recca said it straight to him, taking Yanagi's hand and pulling her with him.

"C'mon hime." He murmured to her ear.

"Recca-kun…I'm sorry…I just snapped without even knowing." She pouted sadly.

"Nah, s'okey. We'll get Fuuko out of that mess. C'mon!" he spoke and continued pulling his hime with him.

Yanagi smiled and nodded, wiping a tear from her eye, while running behind her ninja.

* * *

**A/n: **Anyways, TTTT I hope you like this chapter. It's longer! Just as I said in the previous chapter! Yey! Now, please don't forget to send a review.

Flames are always for bonfires.

The next update might take a while…again. Lija-chan is busy. Plus school's back! Ah! The horror…w

_**Thanks very much to:**_**_  
_**

**_rayyu666_****_, The curse of the Anime, Hikaru no guardian, obsessed dreamer, Shenhui, yanagi-chyan, inudemonlover._**  
_**You guys inspire me. TT.TT Much love to all!**_


	4. Worrying Over Fuuko

**A/n: **Took me forever to finish this chapter…I guess I have to hit myself on the head just to concentrate on this. Lol…not really.

Anyways, I'm at home, sick…and today's the only day that I can upload this online. I was off for almost a month and a half, I think. Who knows? All I did was, go to school, be a good girl, watch TV, read Harry Potter books, eat and sleep. Oh…and be totally BORED out of my mind. Anyways…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**  
Chapter 4  
****Worrying Over Fuuko**

"Miss Kirisawa, I'm sorry for the wait." The man said as he was walking towards his desk.

"No, it's ok Principal Takemura." She smiled; _I just can't wait to get out of here to give that guy a punch in the eye. _She thought madly, thinking of the guy she was looking for a little while ago.

The man sat on his chair, "Like I've said…I've just told your parents about the situation." He paused. "They were…a bit…surprised." He added.

_Shock, yes. Surprise, no. _she thought to herself.

"Yes, I have the feeling they're going to kill me when I get back home…" she murmured to herself.

The man smiled with squinted questioning eyes. "Pardon?" he asked.

Fuuko snapped and grin widely at the man, scratching the back of her head. "Uh, never mind that…" she excused.

"Well, anyways…your parents doesn't seem to have a problem with you being suspended—"

Fuuko stood abruptly, "I'm suspended?!" sitting slowly back on her seat, her mouth was open in disbelief.

The principal slightly leaned towards Fuuko, "Just between the two of us…" he paused, looked from his left then right, "The staff didn't really approved when Miss Murasao wanted you expelled from school." He whispered then sat back properly on his seat. "You'll be only suspended for one month, but if we've heard other students having problems with Miss Murasao…we'll call you as soon as possible." He smiled.

"Oh, thanks, sir." She responded. _As if that'll make me feel better…_ she thought.

"I've also told your parents that we'll have someone bring the assignments to your house everyday from your teachers." He declared.

"Oh! Thanks so much, sir." She thanked him with a sarcastic tone. _Great! I won't be going to school and yet I need to make homework? What's with that?_ She thought.

"Well," he raised his right arm to view his watch. "It's already time for the dismissal. You may go home now, Miss Kirisawa." The man reminded as he stood for the door.

Her brows bended in an unpleasant way, she stood up from her seat and walked towards the door. "Yes, sir." She murmured unwillingly, stood in front of him and bowed her head; he smiled and bowed back at her.

"I bid you well, Miss Kirisawa. Take care now." the principal smiled and closed his office's door gently.

"Yea…you too…" she murmured and sighed. "What am I going to tell my parents now? I'm sure my dad would take things easy. But, mom wouldn't like this." exasperated by the thoughts, she walked forward not even taking a while to think where she's supposed to head to.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" he declared in a low voice after being bumped by Fuuko.

Fuuko just glanced at the person and said sorry, then continued walking.

"Huh?" the voice replied. But, before he can ask or rather, torment her with his intellectual sarcasms, he procrastinated and just raised an eyebrow at the girl and look at her in awe. _What's wrong with that monkey?_ He thought instead and continued watching her as she disappeared from his vision. _Something isn't right. She would have enraged me by calling me with that stupid nickname, or annoy me with such trivial matters…but, today…something really isn't right. _He thought as he walked off holding his bag with his hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He checked everywhere, but he can't seem to find Fuuko anywhere. He scratched his head, "Where in the world did that Fuuko go?" he asked as his other hand was planted on his hip. Yanagi suddenly peeked from below a table. "Hmm…she's not here either." she declared. "Um…hime, of course she's not there…" he sweatdropped.

Yanagi stood up and pouted, "we look everywhere for Fuuko-san…but, where could she be?" she asked sulking while looking at her ninja.

Recca placed his hands behind his head, "Maybe she already went home…" he spoke, and then pushed his shoulders upwards.

"Would someone be going home without a bag with her?" a voice spoke from behind the couple.

Both turned their heads to witness whom the owner of the voice was from.

The man walked coolly from behind the door, an unsmiling visage welcoming the pair. "Mikagami?" murmured Recca.

"Whom did you expect? Your mom?" he sounded sarcastic, while Recca glared at him with a scowl on his face, as Tokiya just looked the other way with a raised brow.

"What is Mikagami-sempai doing here?" asked Yanagi.

"I was just passing by. I was going to our room to get something I forgot, when I overheard you and your monkey friend, talking." he spoke ever so calmly as he planted his hand in his pocket.

"Who're you calling a monkey!" shouted Recca while holding his elbow, readying a fist with his right hand.

"Recca-kun." Yanagi called.

"Aw, alright. I'll let it go this time…but, if hime wasn't here…I would've punched your pretty boy face up to Jupiter!" he shouted madly.

Yanagi looked back at Tokiya, "Mikagami-sempai, do you know where Fuuko-san went?" she asked.

"Well, to tell the truth. I don't know." he paused. "She was acting very strangely that I wasn't even able to say a word to her." he added.

"Poor, Fuuko-san." Yanagi muttered.

"Ah, I'm sure she's ok." Recca commented sitting on a chair.

Tokiya glanced at the raven haired; "I don't think so…something's bothering her, I'm sure of it." he spoke, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What could she be bothered about?" asked Yanagi wearingly, as she glanced and stared at Tokiya with an conscientious look.

"How'd you know so much, Mikagami?" asked Recca suspiciously.

The silver haired turned his head to the young man sitting on one of the chairs and explained, "I accidentally bumped in to her during the dismissal time, and she just glanced at me as if I'm a wall then walked away."

"What!" Recca shouted surprisingly. Yanagi turned her head to him abruptly, "Why?" she asked hastily. Recca stared at her, "Mikagami's right." he paused. Tokiya raised one of his brows questioningly. "Fuuko only acts that way when she has a big, big problem." he paused once more. "But, what could it be?" Yanagi questioned. "That, I don't know. It could be a problem that had never happen to her before…not even once." he added.

Yanagi held Recca's arm, "Recca-kun! Let's go! I'm worried of Fuuko-san, we must help her." she pleaded as tears started flowing. Recca looked at Yanagi's eyes, "Hime…" he murmured from under his breath. "Ok, let's go." Recca announced as Yanagi nodded suddenly and followed Recca as he walked out of the classroom, leaving the wondering ensui master standing inside.

_Something actually bother's a monkey's mind?_ He thought, "Hm…interesting…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**A/n:** Yanagi and Recca seems to be worried…but, I don't think _he _is…he's more like…interested in seeing more of Fuuko with her current condition. He he. Well, k, I need to go do something else…I suppose…whatever that is. Ja. 


	5. Overly Troubled Fuuko

**Darn Ice Skating!  
**_(The Rewrite)_  
Written by **Lija-chan**

**A/n: **People! I'm happy! I know you're not coz, I haven't been updating. But, right now I'm happy! –Points to the scroll on the right- Yes, if you haven't noticed, that's why I'm happy. Long chapters make me happy! I hope it makes you happy too!

Oh yea! You guys should try and read _Kawaii Hana's _**"Reunion of the Hearts"**!!! Well, because I said so! LOL. You'll LOVE it! I love j00 Hana-hime! (hearts to j00)

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied. Please…I'm tired of this. O,o

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Overly Troubled Fuuko**

_What are you going to do Fuuko?_ She asked herself as she was walking along the road, doing nothing but think unconsciously, not even bothering to look around her if a car or any kind of vehicle might come and hit her any minute. Was it really that bad to get suspended from school?

Well, if we're talking about Kirisawa Fuuko…it's not just a small matter. It's a HUGE matter. This was the very first time she was suspended from school! Well, yea…sometimes she bully guys that used to bully her and or still bullying her until now, and might get into trouble two, three, few more times…but, suspended for a month?

Fuuko Kirisawa had been into detentions and she can take that. But, seriously, be suspended for a month? Even just a month…it sounded more like forever to her. I guess…even for her, it was too much. Having to hear this…she had lost her will to feel the same, everyday. The happy, cheerful and joyous tomboyish Fuuko…look at her now? She's sulking as if there's no tomorrow. She's too depressed that she wouldn't even care if a truck hits and kills her!

"Fuuko!"

She sighed, was she imagining things? Was she now hearing things? Is this suspension getting to her head, she wondered. She continued walking anyway.

"Fuuko-san!"

Ok, it was a voice of a girl. It was familiar; she knows the owner's voice was Yanagi. But, even though she knew that…she didn't bother to look back. She thought she was just _hearing_ things.

"MY FUUKO!"

She stopped at her tracks. _Wait a minute…that's Domon? Seriously…I wouldn't "want" to imagine him at time like this…I'd rather die._ She thought.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He didn't bother to tell them, but all those time they went to find Fuuko. He was tagging along, to see for his own eyes. _The_ Fuuko whom he had never seen before...

"Fuuko!" Recca called for his second time, "finally you troubled to stop walking!" he shouted.

Fuuko turned around slowly, her face full of worry, confusion and sadness, she was gaping.

Tokiya noticed them. Her eyes, they were certainly not the ones she would always show to him every time she'd be there to annoy him. Those eyes that he remembered were full of happiness and playfulness…while these eyes that he's noticing had sadness and restraint.

It was familiar to him. He has seen those eyes all his life, all his eight years of living, after Mifuyu—his sister, died. (Edit: Remind me...how old was Tokiya when Mifuyu died again? O,o)

His face grimaced; his jaws tightened, his eyes distant, only gazing to see Fuuko's worried ones without her knowing. Was he feeling sympathy for what she feels? For once, he felt that way for something — for someone.

"Guys…" Fuuko called for them all, her voice weak. Yanagi ran to her side. "Is something the matter?" asked Yanagi, wariness apparent in her voice.

Fuuko let out a weak smile, "I-I'm fine." She excused.

"Fuuko, I'm sorry about what happened to you." For the first time, Recca spoke worriedly for her. "I'll take care of the principal if you want! I can beat—"

"SMACK!"

"Ouch!" he massaged the arm where he was hit. "Ok, ok…sorry hime. I won't do something like that." Recca pouted and continued massaging his arm. Yanagi's brows furrowed at Recca.

"My Fuuko-chan, are you alright? Do you want me to kiss your boo-boos goodbye?" asked Domon, his lips ready for a kiss.

Yanagi glared at him ferociously and Domon walked back a few steps. "Er…on second thought." He spoke, hiding behind Recca for cover.

Yanagi looked at Fuuko once again. "Fuuko-san, we can bring you to your house. Maybe while walking there, you can…tell us what happened?" she questioned while consoling her friend.

Fuuko looked up, it wasn't clear on her face, but somehow inside of her, she was surprised, or was it shock. She's seeing someone from the distance. A very familiar slim body, with long bluish-silvery hair tied up in a high ponytail, he was looking the same way she was looking at him.

Both are somewhat surprise at each other's meeting of eyes. "Mi-chan?" she murmured.

All of them looked where her eyes were aimed. And…also, as surprise as her, they were too.

Thoughts flooding out from their mind:

_Mikagami-sempai?_

_What's that ice-block Mikagami doing here?_

_Eh…Mikagami?_

He definitely doesn't have an excuse for being there, why they followed them. His only reason was because he wanted to see a Fuuko he had not seen at all; another side of her that she never let out…and something about that somewhat amused him to the very tiniest of his bones. Well, possibly also because he held a possession that is of Fuuko's?

Well, he could just tell them the former reason…but then. He might just hurt Fuuko's — already-hurt feelings; and he can't let himself say that _that_ was the sole reason why.

Finally waking up from his reverie, he walked toward them with his head up high. She looked down at Fuuko, "here." He handed out a thing he has been holding the whole time they followed them. "You left it inside your classroom." Fuuko held it with her hands, watching it as if it would move in front of her eyes; while Yanagi looked at Fuuko and the bag.

Recca and Domon started gaping at him, their eyes widened in amazement, as if they've just seen an elephant do the tango.

Tokiya's face grimaced irately, looking at the two men beside him, still gaping at him as if he had been a dinosaur who lived up until the modern times.

"Close your mouths before they caught flies." He suggested coldly, giving them glares.

Both closed their gaping mouths, looking at him suspiciously. Which gained them a turn of his face and walked away from the two of them, away from the so called _"primates"_ he had always called them.

Yanagi broke her view off of Fuuko. "Mikagami-sempai, won't you come and walk with us along with Fuuko-san?" her voice begging.

Tokiya stopped at his tracks.

Fuuko bit her lower lip.

He turned to face Yanagi and the others. "Please…" the brunette healer pleaded this time.

Tokiya sighed, "Ok." He didn't argue. Of course, if it was Yanagi asking it was always an "OK" or a "Yes" or a "sure" to him. Somehow though, Fuuko pouted even more, she felt a pang deep inside her, somewhere. She didn't know what it was…but it hurts. Even so, she let it go, it was trivial for her; she wouldn't care about that now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They all walked side by side. Fuuko and Yanagi walking together, Yanagi's arm over Fuuko's shoulder and her hand consoling Fuuko's arm. Recca walked behind the two, his arms placed at the back of his head, his face facing the sky; Domon walked beside him, walking his usual walk, facing the sky as well.

But both those men were actually trying to look behind them, trying to glance at Tokiya, with their suspicious eyes.

Tokiya just walked silently, his lips thin, his eyes focused on Fuuko's back. _I never knew she could be this un-Fuuko like…it's definitely not her at all. It's not the same when she annoys me._ He wondered, still walking behind the two male apes who wanted to steal a glance of his face, and try to decipher whatever the ice-block was thinking.

Both glanced at each other then nodded. (Tokiya was too busy to notice that by the way.) Both stepped back slowly, now walking side by side with Tokiya.

"What are you planning to do to Fuuko?" Recca hissed giving him a glare with those evident suspicious looking eyes.

"Yea, are you really Tokiya Mikagami?" asked Domon, looking equally at him with his glare with the same suspicious look.

He groaned, "What the hell are you talking about, you two stupid apes?" he closed his eyes, all three still continuing their walking.

"Obviously, you're planning to do something to Fuuko? What is it?" Recca asked his eyes more narrowed.

He gritted his teeth, "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered curtly.

"Ha! You're planning to do something to my Fuuko! If she loses her virginity—"

Tokiya stopped at his tracks, "what the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to do anything to her!" he murmured angrily.

Both also stopped at their tracks, "you gave Fuuko her bag! Then what? You're going to be nice to her, make her fall for you, then break her heart?!" Recca shouted to him, but unable to be heard by the two females still walking off.

Tokiya's eyes widened. "Ha! As if…as if I'd want to ask a she-monkey like her! Plus, where the hell did you get these ideas, you numbskulls?" he asked muttering to them, his eyes sending death glares. "Don't tell me you just came to the conclusion that I would be doing something to Fuuko, just because I gave her, her bag…" his face grimaced irritatingly, looking at both of them for his answer.

Both whistled and looked away. "I was right." He shook his head. "For the love of god you two, I'd think it would be the two of you who'd do something like that, since you were actually the ones who thought of it first. Leave me out of your malicious thoughts. I'm different from animals like you two." He walked briskly, behind the two girls.

Recca and Domon followed, pouting; walking beside each of Tokiya's side once again.

Tokiya sighed exasperated, mentally.

Both whispered: "If something ever to happen to Fuuko, and you were there…we'll blame you whatever happens to her, we'll blame you and we'll be the ones to get you for it." They threatened him.

Tokiya was speechless. He was still grimacing. So now he's her guard or something? He thought. Both had a serious tone in their voice that he can't seem to retort even a sarcastic laugh. But, whatever happened though, he assured he'd be there to help her; whether he liked it or not; he just couldn't take off the fact that he will do it, even if it was against his will; his own body would have to do it for him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They arrived at the Kirisawa residence.

All those times they were walking, Yanagi and Fuuko were actually conversing to each other what happened.

Yanagi walked beside Fuuko, to give her support. "Fuuko-san, if you need company, you can always call me, ok?" she smiled. Fuuko smiled back; it was a weak smile, but still.

Domon spread his arms wide, about to walk towards Fuuko, his lips ready in a kiss. All she did was blink, as many times…as if it was the weapon she needed to smack Domon's face right on the kisser.

"SMACK!" Recca punched him on the face.

Domon's lips started bleeding and he was holding his mouth to stop them. "Awgh…Wecca, how could you do such a thing?" he complained, his voice muffled, because of his hand covering it for his blood to not spill anymore.

"C'mon Domon! Stop whining! You shouldn't be doing stuff like these when you see Fuuko like that. Plus, when she's at this state, she can't hit you! I know…that happened before…" his voice slowly becoming soft. He glanced at Fuuko, "Fuuko!" he called. Fuuko looked at him, "tell us if you need us. You can always count on us." He said straightforward, pulling Domon by his collar. "C'mon you walking-big-palooka!" he gritted his teeth as he pulled him away from everyone; he stopped suddenly, "C'mon hime. Let's go, I'll bring you home." He called.

Yanagi gazed at Recca then nodded; she then looked back at Fuuko, "Goodbye, Fuuko-san." She greeted, both girls kissing each other's cheeks; then Yanagi finally followed Recca, with Domon whining behind pulled on his collar.

Fuuko turned to walk up the short staircase of their doorstop when she noticed; someone was still watching her back. She turned her face around, "Mi-chan?" she called. That was the only thing she ever said to him the whole afternoon they all walked together.

"Get inside already." He commanded, softly. "Mi-chan…"

He was trying to restrain himself not to pummel her for just saying his name, but he can't say a thing at her. "Just get inside…" he said slowly, his tone not disappearing.

She held the knob of the door, "Thank you." She murmured, she wasn't sure if he heard her. But at least she said it, she thought.

"Huh? What are you doing murmuring to yourself for. It's getting cold…y-you better get inside already." He reasoned his voice sort of broke at the last parts. He wasn't feeling right, he noticed.

Fuuko looked at him; without a word she nodded slowly, opening the door of their house and getting inside.

Tokiya sighed to himself. He was glad that was over. He just didn't feel right, talking so nicely to Fuuko. He was always rude to her after all. He pocketed his freezing hands and walked off, probably going somewhere where he can cool his mind. _I need it…I just need it._ He thought and finally walked away, and out of sight.

Unknown to him, Fuuko was watching him from under the curtains of their window, thinking to herself what a weird day it was…_even Mi-chan's acting weird_.

* * *

**  
A/n: **Hm…yes. This is rather long. I assure you, you're right. X) I started working on this at 3 in the afternoon and ended at 5pm. Well, since I wasn't able to make a one-shot ficlet for the Christmas and New Year…I was able to write a new story which I'd probably publish after this story's done…sad though, _Kawaii Hana_, my best friend was making me upload it already, but I said no. Hehehe…I'm going to upload it when I finish it and **DIS**. 

So anyways, this will be my Christmas and New Year gift to everyone. D Happy New Year! Year of the fire piggy! Kihihi…

This is quite long…it has three pages…and mind you, I write with a small font size. Verdana, 7.5 pt. Plus, I didn't add too much one-sentenced paragraphs; just the ones necessary. Coz, it will make the whole chapter longer than what it would normally look if I did so. Anyways, REVIEW! Because I LOVE reviews!


	6. Like Mother Like Daughter

**Darn Ice Skating!  
**_(The Rewrite)_  
Written by **Lija-chan**

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
I don't know if this is any longer than the last chapter...coz, this was done in a hurry...-,- I really want the story to go to the point already. LOL. XD

**Standard disclaimer applied.** Ah! Bullcrap! I don't own a thing! Not the characters, not even the anime. So do NOT friggin' bug me and sue me! K? Unless you want mah swordy up your booty! –laughs-

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Like Mother Like Daughter**

She was still looking out the window, staring at Tokiya's back while he disappears from the distance.

"KIRISAWA FUUKO, WHAT IS THIS THAT WE'VE LEARNED YOU DID AT SCHOOL?" a female, _very familiar_ voice shouted at the top of her lungs giving Fuuko a fright as she sat on the couch, breathing heavily at the sight of her parents. She sighed relieved. _They almost gave me a hear attack…_ Fuuko thought, sitting, blinking her eyes at them.

Mr. Kirisawa silenced his wife, "Shh…be quiet…Ganko's asleep upstairs." He warned at her, she gave a glare. "Now's not the time, anata." She warned him as well. "Yes, dear…" he said, and then never spoke a word again.

"What did you do at school? Why are you suspended?" she asked, tapping her foot on the marble floor. "Tell me!" she demanded pointing a closed fan in front of Fuuko's face. Fuuko wasn't in the mood to say a thing. She wanted to talk to someone calm…like, Yanagi awhile ago, which she had obviously told everything about her problems. Fuuko continuously blinked her eyes, her mouth thin and unspeaking. Her mom groaned, "Say something!" she demanded once again.

"Are you alright Fuuko?" interrupted by her father. The only way Fuuko could reply without using her mouth was nod; and that's what she did, she nodded at his question. "Hey! How come she answered _you_?" she shouted irritably pointing at her husband. "Obviously, she responds if you ask her in a calm way." He responded curtly. "Fine." she looked at Fuuko and cleared her throat, "did you do anything bad today, Fuuko?" she asked her calmly now. Fuuko just slowly shook her head.

"Liar!" Mrs. Kirisawa was about to attack Fuuko but Mr. Kirisawa stopped her before she did. "Maybe she really _is_ telling the truth, anata." He was holding her by her arms, "No! If she was; why would she get suspended from school in the first place?!" she shouted, then looked at Fuuko again and pointed her fan at her once again. "Tell me the truth young lady!" she demanded for the third time. Fuuko just blinked, her lips didn't even move a twitch, her eyes shown clearly with sadness that her mother can't seem to notice, because of her rash behavior.

Mr. Kirisawa pinned his wife to the wall, "Fuuko! Get upstairs now! Your mom and I have something important to talk about." He spoke calmly through greeted teeth as his wife was struggling to get off of him.

Fuuko stood up slowly, looking down, glancing at her parents as she passed before them, then walked up to her room.

"Tsukiro!" she shouted, "Why did you let her go to her room?" she asked her husband with furrowed eyebrows. "Can't you see her eyes, Misako? They were hurt…she was sad. That's why she can't even say a single word." He said calmly. "Don't you remember the first time she was like this when she was small?" he asked her, "She was as speechless as this." Misako blinked her eyes, "But-but, how are we going to talk to her if she stays like this?" she asked worriedly looking at her husband in the eyes.

"We must ask what's been bothering her first…" he paused, "then we'll tell her things that might comfort her and then rid her of the things that have been burdening her." He added. Misako sat on the couch, "I didn't know…" she said simply totally regretful of her actions, "I didn't know she wasn't feeling perfectly fine." She admitted. "That's because you were so bent up on getting her to spill the beans…even if it were the truth I know you wouldn't believe her." He closed his eyes and sat beside his wife.

He sighed, "I thought the moment I married you, you've actually changed…but then again…" he murmured. She slapped his face playfully, her eyebrows furrowed. "Well, there are times that I want them out…I just couldn't though…" she admitted giving him a smirk. "I've figured _that_ Yukino friend of yours actually influenced you to act like a girl. At first, I really thought you've finally changed, I was wrong all those times after all." He shrugged and smiled. "Yes, she did. Can't you see my self-control?" she asked spreading her arms and pointing to her self. He raised his eyebrow, "where?" and that he earned a pinch from his wife, "Ow." He complained holding his side.

She then started to gaze at him with a worried look, "Sh-should I check on Fuuko?" Misako stammered as she looked up the stairs. "Maybe," Tsukiro shrugged. "C'mon…you're not helping me at all. What?" she asked pleadingly, asking how she should be revealing her remorse to her daughter "I dunno just knock…" he placed his hands at the back of his head, resting on the sofa.

Misako slowly stood up, "Wish me luck then…" she gazed down at him, "you can count on me." He said as he crosses his fingers in front of her. "Good luck." He grinned; she nodded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She was now walking towards Fuuko's bedroom door, what was she going to do? She felt really bad when she did not notice the look on her daughter's face. Of course, she should know, after all…she's her mother. _I'm so sorry, Fuuko…how can I be like that at her? Now I feel really bad._ She thought remorsefully about to open Fuuko's door.

She heard sobbing. She opened the door carefully and silently. She heard it louder. Now, she's feeling worse. _Is Fuuko crying?_ She thought. "Fuuko?" she called, this made Fuuko stiffen on her bed, also she stopped sobbing.

Mrs. Kirisawa opened the door wide and walked inside her room, sitting on the side of Fuuko's bed; she caressed her daughter's head gently. "Fuuko-chan, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly and in a motherly tone. Hey, that's not right; she called her by her nickname; when she was still small that's what her parents use to call her. Fuuko's only reply was a shake of her head.

"But, why are you crying?" she asked in the same tone. Fuuko just simply shrugged. "Is it about what happened in school? Or…what happened at home?" she asked once more. Fuuko shrugged again.

Her mother had wondered how someone can keep themselves quiet for such a long time…oh! And especially with Fuuko, she was NOT normally like this. Her mother sighed, caressing her head once again. "I hope you'll feel better, Fuuko-chan. I'll cook for you your favorite breakfast if you want…" and she gave a smile, her voice rather shaky. Fuuko just nodded at that.

Unknown to Fuuko…even though she and her mom are both the toughest women on Earth, they both have their emotional sides.

Mrs. Kirisawa wiped the tear that left her eye, and sniffed. "Sleep tight." She murmured, kissing her daughter on her head, walking away and closing the door before her. Fuuko turned her head slowly, she managed to say something; it was rather a silent one, but she said it even so: _"Sleep tight, kaa-san."_ And that's when she finally drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Her lids opened slightly, cursing inside her mind because the light from the sun had just beamed in front of her face, totally successful of waking her up. Her palm unconsciously held her face. Wait, the corner of her eyes, they're really dry. _Morning glory, perhaps?_ She thought. But, no, it was actually the remnants of the tears she cried before she slept. She remembered, she and her mom had cried last night. She pitied her mom…she only cares for her. She sighed; she doesn't get it, how come she keeps silent whenever she's totally depressed? Somehow, it felt so normal to her.

Her bedroom door opened with a loud bang, "Onee-san!" Fuuko made a sudden turn to face the little blond girl. "I just heard from mom! Why aren't you going to school for a month?" she asked curiously, yet worriedly. "I…" she found her voice. "I got suspended from school." she answered simply. "B-but why?" she asked once again, her eyes a bit teary. "Aww…Ganko-chan…" she murmured, ruffling the blonde's hair. "Mou!" she protested, trying to fix her now disheveled hair, earning a chuckle from the purple-head.

Fuuko stood up immediately from her bed and stretched her arms upwards freely. "Aaa…that feels so good." she murmured. Ganko snapped, "Onee-san! Let's go! Mom made your favorite breakfast!" she shouted happily, pulling Fuuko's pajamas. "HEY! Whoa! whoa! You don't want me to go down pants less now do ya?!" she shouted, pulling back her pulled pajamas. Ganko giggled, "Gomen onee-san." she sweatdroppe. Fuuko shuddered, letting out a sigh. "Ok, let's go down." she announced with a smirk. Ganko just giggled again as a reply.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fuuko sat on the first chair she took hold on as soon as she got inside the kitchen. She averted her eyes on the wall clock and read loudly, "6.36 am…" she muttered under her breath. She turned to Ganko quickly, "don't you have to go to school now?" Fuuko asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the blonde little girl. Ganko nodded, "yea, but Kaoru-kun's the one who'll take me to school." she answered curtly, climbing a chair beside Fuuko.

Fuuko glanced at Ganko and just shrugged, then turned her face towards the plate placed in the middle of the table. Ganko pointed at it with her index finger. "Your food, nee-san." she said looking at Fuuko. "Oh…so, what is it?" she asked. Well, of course somehow a part of her knew, but she might be wrong…after all, this is Fuuko we're talking about. _The_ Fuuko who LOVES food so much…makes you wonder where all those food ended up now.

"Well, DUH. It's your favorite food…well; scratch that nee-san… 'meal' I mean." she said with a hint of sarcasm. Fuuko took off the cover on the 'huge' plate in the middle of the table; widened eyes were her reaction. "Oh my god!" she gasped. Ganko giggled like a school girl, "see…I told you it was a meal." she said matter-of-factly.

Fuuko licked her lips, "Yey!" she squealed taking the chopsticks on the side of the plate, pulling the huge plate full of various foods towards her.

The huge plate contained two bowls of soup with noodles, one with ramen and one with udon. On the sides were a variety of makimono, sushi and sashimi, beside them was a green clay like substance, wasabi, and a small container containing soy sauce; at the bottom part of the plate were sliced strips of kimbap. Fuuko's mouth was as huge as a lion ready to devour its dead prey, watering in delight, her eyes glimmering happily. "Ooh! It is my favorite!" She squealed happily, her chopsticks holding a piece of makimono in front of her mouth…and finally placing it inside, her eyes watered. "Kyaa! It's been a long time! Oishi!" she said through munching of the food in her mouth.

Ganko watched her big sister in awe, _how can onee-san eat all these? It's all weird combinations. _She wondered hopelessly, letting out a sigh of defeat.

Fuuko paused halfway before the chopsticks could touch her lips, "er…want some?" she asked, smiling at her little sister, a piece of kimbap inches away from her eyes. "Er…what's that?" she asked curiously, her eyebrow slanted upward. "Kimbap!" Fuuko answered curtly. "Er…ok, but what's in it?" she asked again. "Erm…omelet, rice, dried sea weed, pickled daikon radish and ham, all sliced up and mom also added some sesame seeds…" she replied.

Ganko grimaced, fear visible in her pinkish face. "H-how does it taste? Does it even taste good?" she asked curiously, eyeing at it disgustedly. "Why don't you stop asking and just try and taste..." she poked the kimbap piece on Ganko's zipped mouth. "Come ON. Open wide, Aaaa…" she continued poking her thin lips with the piece.

Ganko was hesitant at first, but opened her mouth slowly and widely; Fuuko grinned and feed the piece to Ganko's wide mouth. Ganko slowly chewed the food in her mouth, her eyes watered as well, and smiled while still munching on the thing that her onee-san fed to her. "Mmmm…umai…" she muttered, grinding the food in her mouth, slowly.

Fuuko looked at her with her eyebrow higher than the other. "You like it huh?" she asked her sister with a teasing smile. "Hai!" little Ganko replied with a huge smile. "Is it a Japanese food too, nee-san?" she asked. Fuuko answered by shaking her head slowly. "It's a Korean food." She said simply. "Oh…" Ganko murmured her index finger over her lower lip.

Fuuko suddenly glanced up at the wall clock. "Oh! It's getting late; you better go to school now!" she called out to the little girl sitting beside her, eating her kimbap. She turned to face her, "Hey! That's my food you're eating!" she exclaimed frantically. "Mou! Nee-san! Can't I have it?" her lower lip trembled while doing the puppy dog pout. "Oh no! NOT that pout! Please…not—"

Ganko added the puppy dog eyes. _Oh shit!_ She briskly rested her chin on her palm while her elbow rested on the wooden table, "fine! You can have it!" she turned to face the little girl once again, "but, in one condition…" she said.

Ganko nodded, "what?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Go up and get ready while I wrap it for you…is that ok?" she asked in a motherly tone. Ganko immediately nodded. "Yosh!" and she ran off upstairs.

Fuuko shook her head with a slight smile. _I swear she'll do anything for food…_ she thought as she took aluminum foil from their kitchen counter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The purple-haired young woman was now standing out of their house, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, checking her wrist watch once and awhile. "What's taking her so long?"

"Onee!" she called running out of the house. Fuuko's eyes widened, "what's wrong?!" she asked panicky. "You forgot this!" she handed her a piece of paper. "Oh?" Fuuko bent a little to take the paper from her hand. "What's this?" she asked. "I don't know. But, mom told me to give it to you; she said you _HAVE_ to go there." The little girl spoke, emphasizing the word, "have".

She read the writing on the paper:

_25 Royuki Street_

_Murasao Yukino_

_Yukino's Ice Skating School_

Her face grimaced in a puzzled way. _What am I going to do in an ice skating school?_ She asked mentally.

Someone tagged at her shorts. "Onee-san…are we going or not?" she asked looking up at Fuuko's confused eyes. "I-ah…yes, of course. Let's get you to school, then." She said with a beaming smile. "Yey!" came the lively reply of the little blonde girl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She inserted the coin on the rectangular pit and waited a second, then pressed buttons on the huge phone post in front of her.

It was just a few minutes before that she'd brought little Ganko to her school and she was very much eager to ask her mom what was the little paper that she had just left her.

The other line rang, a sudden later a woman answered, "Mom?" Fuuko asked. "Fuuko-chan!" the woman replied, making Fuuko move the receiver from her ear a few inches away. "Mom!" she shouted, "oh sorry dear." Her mom giggled in the other line. "So, what did you call me for?" she asked, returning her mood to a serious matter. "What's that paper you left me for?" she asked curiously.

There was a pause, hearing mumbles in the other line. "Oh, what did you say, deary?" she asked. "Mom! Are you even listening to me?" she asked a vein popping on her temple. "Oh! I'm sorry I'm a bit busy right now…too many patients coming in! Just call me later ok, Fuuko?" she spoke, "Mom!" She wanted to protest, "Ja na Fuuko-chan! Mwuah!" her mom greeted as the line went dead.

Fuuko narrowed her eyes, she propped the phone back on its handle. "aah! I just wasted my quarter on…nothing. Arrrgh!" she gritted her teeth. "Oh well…I don't friggin' hell know anything about this…but maybe I should just go. Got nothing to do at home anyways…" she sighed, looking up at the sky, the sun shining brightly on her face; she lifted her arm in front of her face. _But it seems nice out…better get ready if I'm going to that lesson thing…_ she sighed once again, walking towards their house.

**- TBC -**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
Sadly…I wanted to make this more longer than I wanted to…but, well...I don't know...I couldn't anymore…but, I _AM_ making the story get to the point as quickly as I could. O,o Hehe...

Oh yea! How do you like the idea of Mrs. Kirisawa just like Fuuko? A tomboy when she was the same age as Fuuko's. Hehe.

So, next chapter would be when she finally gets there. To Miss Yukino's school for ice skating. And soo…please LEAVE me your reviesws!

Coz, I'm a REVIEW WHORE! ;p

Leave a review and I shall give you a cookie! Yey:3

Btw…I wasn't able to type _**Valentine** Chapter Three _yet, but I have the dialogues on notebook, so it won't get lost either way. Hehe.


	7. Bewildering Measures

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
WAH! Surprise! SURPRISE! Shocking, I know! XD Hahaha!

I hope you guys don't hate me because you waited for so long. –scratches head- I had to wait 'til the ideas come flooding in again. :p Thank gawd it did come flooding in! XD

_**THANK YOU DEARIES:**__ (-gives cookies-)_  
ZOMG! Sorry…too lazy to individually reply on your reviews by clicking the reply buttons. XD Don't worry next time. (I'm really sleepy right now… -sweatdrop-)

**khryzle kawaii** – Hahaha! XD I never even noticed that Fuu-chan's parents are like ToFuu themselves…lawl…you're right and I kinda find that funny…XD the fact that I'm the authoress and the one who created them and I didn't even notice is really, truly funny.

**Shenhui**– Onee-chan! Hehe, yea…definitely like mother, like daughter. Fuuko prolly got her mischievousness from her mom. XP

**yan-chan**– Ah! Mi-chan! Here he is! Finally! ToFuu moment? Read for yourself and find out. XD

**Kawaii Hana** – Ice skating lessons come in the next chapter. Sorry. –pouts- But, this one's a long chapter though. Enjoy, besty.

**SnowCharms** – Dun worry…Fuu-chan's kick ass…(it shows in this chapter too…XD) she most definitely be a fast learner. –wink-

**DR4G0lV, cloudstrife22793 **and** Jomai** – Here's the update! –runs around happily-

ENJOY:D

**Standard disclaimer applied.** I dun OWN them. Nopers. If you want to bother someone, bother Nobuyuki Anzai! Then tell him to make something _TokiyaFuuko_ related! Or else…the ToFuu fans will rampage! Lawl..XD

* * *

**Chapter 7****  
Bewildering Measures**

Today was a peaceful afternoon. For most people…I guess. Well, classes had just ended minutes ago. But, nope, he's still at school. He's really ticked off at the moment; and he only had ONE reason why he's still in school. It was the fault of none other than that monkey—proclaimed leader of the Hokage; a ninja-wannabe and the only one in the group with a brain full of water. The Sea-monkey; as he would want to call him by his nickname.

He would have already been at his next destination right now if that good-for-nothing selfish leader—so he says—didn't just suddenly send him a message at the last minute.

He remembered the message _sooo_ very well.

"_**Mii-bou, U nid 2 go 2 r clasrum a ticher nids 2 spik wid u abaut sumtin cant go gota help my anoyin dad wid sumtin.**_

_**-Recca"**_

Oh yes! He remembered the message quite well. When he read it at first glance he thought, _what in the world does this mean?_ He thought to himself as he tried to decipher the txt-formatted words with creased eyebrows. (He was supposed to be the smartest in the Hokage, right?)

He read it once again. "That idiot." He muttered irritatingly after realizing what the message meant, as he glared at the message that only contained hiragana and katakana. "He could have used at least a kanji or two!" he hissed; _stupid Sea-monkey. _So that was the reason…

He looked at his wristwatch. "_Kuso!_" he cursed under his breath. "Sea monkey, you bastard…" he hissed, he ran to the second floor in a fast pace.

Dew drops of sweat had formed on his temple. _This is definitely disrupting my schedule!_ He thought, running and running until he halted just in front of 1-C's classroom. _This is their classroom._ He glared at the closed door.

"Ah! Mikagami-kun, just the right person I wanted to see." The man spoke. Tokiya, as though by impulse, immediately looked at the man who spoke out of nowhere. _I wasn't even able to sense him there…my concentration was disrupted? What in the world?_ He thought to himself. "You called for me?" he spoke politely, forgetting his thoughts.

"Well, Hanabishi-kun had said that you're very good friends with Kirisawa-san…" _So it was Hanabishi?_ He thought. "So—" the man was continuing on.

He blinked at the middle-aged man in front of him, about to interrupt. "um…no, we're not—" he was about to say that he didn't really have connections with Kirisawa, or any of the Hokage members for that matter, but…the man cut him off with his laughter. He stared at the man with his mouth slightly open. _Eh?_

"Ahahaha! No, that wasn't what I was thinking, young man." He handed Tokiya a notebook with a smile. "Here."

He looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?" he took the notebook with a questioning face. _What did he mean by that?_ He wondered. He looked at the notebook, then at the man in front of him; after another glance at the notebook, he looked up at the teacher in front of him once more, "Sir, me and Fuuko-san are'n—" With squinting closed eyes and a smile, he planted his right hand over Tokiya's shoulder. "Yes, I know. You're just friends. Don't worry, I was not thinking of anything about you two." He waved his other hand in front of his face as if meaning to say _"no"_and shaking his head as well.

"Huh?" was what Tokiya can only mutter. He didn't quite understand this…teacher. _Just what is he? _He thought as he creased his eyebrows in a disgusted manner. _What is he thinking? What in the world did he mean by that?! _

"Well, you better leave that notebook at her house now, OK? Thank you so much for taking care of Kirisawa-san, Mikagami-kun. She's one of my wonderful students." He smiled, making his eyes squint once more. "I'll be off now." And with that, he walked off not looking back and turning just at the corner.

Tokiya stood wide-eyed for a second on the same spot. "What was that about?" he asked himself, then looked down at the notebook he held on his right hand.

He immediately took out his cellular phone and clicked speed call number 2. He waited until the other line rang. A voice spoke from the other line with an enthusiastic greeting. "Don't you 'hello' me, monkey!" he growled. "What was that teacher?!" he demanded.

_- "Oh yea! I forgot to tell you! Okashiizu-sensei have always been like that…if he says something weird to you, don't let it get to ya! It's normal!" -_

_Normal for their class maybe, but not for me!_ He thought. "I suppose you're used to it coz your class consists of weirdoes…" he snapped at him, smirked and stared at the distance with bored eyes.

_- "What'd you say, YOU!" he coughed, "Che!" he sighed. "Oh well…that's Mii-bou for ya…well, I need to go. Dad and I have work to do." Recca spoke. "OI! Recca! Quick and stop your yapping on that phone and help me here, you useless boy!" a voice of an older man was heard from the line. "Hai! Hai! Well, gotta go, man! Ja!" was what Recca said last and the line went dead. -_

He sighed, still standing in front of 1-C. _Another weirdo…how can I not get—_

He blinked his eyes, realizing he was still standing in front of the closed classroom door; after much contemplating, he decided to open the door and made a quick peek inside the empty classroom.

He sighed once again when he witnessed it was dim inside and not even one soul was present. "No one." He murmured under his breath. Of course there was no one there! Classes were dismissed an hour ago. So the school was now deserted from most of the students.

He scanned the whole room, and then rested his eyes on a table just near the window.

It was the exact table of a certain purple-haired-monkey. How did he know? He was sometimes dragged in her classroom, by her—forcefully—of course, if she wanted anything from him, or if she has something she wanted to show to him…for reasons unknown to him. She was always doing stuff with him and he didn't really think anything of it, until now. Why couldn't she go and do it with Domon or Recca or Yanagi?

Well, he thought of Domon first coz he was certain she has feelings for that Gorilla. He was sort of disheartened by the thought and he didn't even know why. After all, he had seen her in many occasions where she shed tears just because Domon had gotten hurt during a fight, and he was so much convinced by the way she acted that he blinded himself that fact is that she really do feel the same way Domon felt for her.

Although…just the thought of Domon and Fuuko hooking up with each other kind of bothered him, and he didn't have the slightest idea to why he felt that way. But, he's the smartest of the Hokage, right? How come he can't seem to identify that unknown feeling he was currently experiencing at that moment? It wasn't like it's unknown to him, but he felt greater whenever he's around her, than when he's around Yanagi.

He creased his eyebrows towards the center just above his nose; shaking his head to get rid of the things he was currently thinking. There was no way he felt something for that purple-haired-incessant-idiot, Kirisawa Fuuko! Or…so he made himself believe…

He looked at the table near the window once again; he smiled to himself subconsciously. A sudden bright light enveloped the room. When it went clear…she was seating on that same place, facing another table, talking and laughing heartily, when she faced him at the door and she waved at him actively; _"Mi-chan!"_ she called him with a big grin on her face. He smiled inwardly, not realizing once again.

The little illusion slowly vanished and the classroom was back to the empty room it was before; her voice of laughter still echoing in his mind, her voice that always called him with that stupid pet name she'd given him a long time ago. He always showed outward disgust whenever she called him that, but as time passed by, he learned to let her be and call him that anyway. What would he lose anyway, right? Certainly nothing. If there was, he would have stopped her from calling him that before it lasted this long.

He frowned as realized it was just an illusion he had just imagined a minute ago. _What was THAT about? _He asked himself, dumbfounded.

Maybe the saying was true…that 'once something's there you ignore it, but when it's not there, you start missing it.' He shook his head. Was that right? Did he really miss her? That can't be now, can it? He really didn't know what was happening with him.

Maybe it was just his delusions. That's what he made himself believe. His heart kept insisting it meant something deep; his mind kept bugging that it's just misapprehension. Which one should he follow? His heart or his mind?

Realizing he's been standing at the same spot for a whole half hour, he sighed to himself and walked out of the classroom, closing the door and walking away from the classroom. Maybe he'll think of that some other time. He was late as it is.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fuuko reminisced on what happened yesterday. Her parents finding out about her getting suspended for a month…if you're asking me, a month's quite long…no, actually very long. But, even if she didn't like the idea of being away from school for such a long time, she thought maybe this could make her busy than be bored at home, molding like a bread.

She remembered how the gang was worried about her sudden change of actions that day too. She was never quiet, and even she knows _that_ truth. Dang! Even Tokiya was worried. OK…well, she had a lingering feeling that he was worried about her—or so she thought, and that made her happy inside. If that was the truth…she was sure to have a heart attack because of shock.

What was more of a surprise to her was when she woke up that morning, she found out that her mother enrolled her for ice skating lessons, without her consent, making her go that same day! How? Remember that little paper with the directions on it?

Well, being as idiotic as she could be…there was actually something written at the back of the little paper—that she didn't took notice of—that Ganko handed to her. (And she actually called her mom, wasting a quarter in the process!)

"_**Kirisawa Fuuko, you better go to that ice skating lessons starting today!**_

_**4.00 pm sharp!**_

_**- Mom"**_

Was what was written on it_; she felt a bead of sweat slowly flow on the side of her head. "Ah…I should go." She made a forced smile, and then a dead beat sigh left her lips._

And so! Here she was! Seating there and…doing nothing but wait…(im)patiently.

She was actually, at her limit now…Fuuko's not exactly a patient person. Even if you tell her proverbs like: _"Patience is a virtue." _Or_ "Patience is a nobler motion than any deed." _Or_ "though patience be a tired mare, yet she will plod." Whatever that means_; she can't help it if she broke down and shout, _"When are you getting here?!"_ She would have probably done so…if only there weren't four freaky_ stuck-up-the-nose-princesses_ standing just a few meters away from her.

Well…the only proverb that made sense to her was,_ "Patience is the virtue __**for**__ asses."_ That definitely made sense to her; and she let out a breath at that thought.

BUT, she probably misread that though, that little proverb was supposed to be, _"patience is the virtue __**of**__ asses."_ Expect Fuuko to misread things and just stick to them 'til the end.

She randomly tapped her foot on the floor, still wearing her skates, impatiently waiting for the last of Yukino's little—_stuck-up_—pupils. She sighed in exasperation. _Damn it! Where is that person? Also…where is Yukino-san? She should be mad at this last person for being snobbishly late! _She was furious. She thought Yukino-san was a very nice person…and yet, these five students of her didn't seem to care about her and her consideration that she gives to them. She thought it was cruelty to her kindness.

She clenched her fists in irritation. _They piss me off. _She thought irritably, a vein visible on her temple. A sudden bolt came in to her as she felt she needed to go somewhere and fast; she groaned and wrinkled her face.

"Fuuko-chan, is something the matter?" asked a voice coming from the side. She looked up and found Yukino walking towards her, also wearing her skates on.

Fuuko blinked, "Oh…I—where's the restroom? If ya don't mind me asking…" she smiled scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh. It's over there." Yukino pointed to the other side of the rink.

Fuuko's eyes widened as she rested her eyes to the little corner just at the other side of the rink. Wearing skates would take forever for her to get there if she took the long way, and she actually needs to go quick before she pisses on her shorts…and that's a big problem, not to mention, big humiliation for a 16 years old young woman like her…what a disappointment, if the news ever came out to her mom, she'd be dead when she gets home. She was _sooo _sure.

So…she has to go there…through ice, and…she has to get there _fast_. "Ah…thanks, Yukino-san…" she forced herself to smile, the woman smiled back.

She stood up. "We'll be starting classes once you get back…" Yukino smiled once more, but then her face fell to a pout. "I was hoping my last student would get here quick…" she looked towards the door. Fuuko was already in front of the rink, almost ready to enter. "Huh?" she looked back at Yukino. "What's so important about her?" asked Fuuko, "we _can_ start without her, right?"

Yukino made a hesitant smile, "well, true. We can…but I was actually doing something at the smaller rink because I needed to do something else…I was hoping that my top student can help you with—ah, Fuuko-chan, weren't you supposed to go to the restroom?" she looked at Fuuko with worry as the latter fidgeted on where she was standing on.

Fuuko forced a smile. "Ah…yea…I'll be back _quick_…" she finally entered the white rink and quickly—as she could possibly can—and surely skated towards the other side.

Happily landing on the other side with a satisfied smile, she ran for the corner and opened the dark door.

Yukino smiled at this. "I'll tell you once you get back…" she whispered; she heard a sudden sound of a door opening behind her and she quickly turned to face where it came from. Her face lit up as she saw the person she has been waiting for quite awhile now. "Ah! You're finally here." She sweetly smiled.

He stopped just a few feet in front of her, his breathing quite heavy. "Sorry for being late, Yukino-sensei." He bowed apologetically, his long hair swaying along with him.

A bead of sweat was visible on her temple, her hands raised in front of her chest as though in surrender. "Ah, it's fine, it's fine." She smiled. "I was going to ask a favor though…and I sure hope you don't mind." Yukino turned around and walked nearer the rink. She saw Fuuko finally out of the restroom and standing on the other side of the rink, looking at her…feet? Oh! And she made a sudden dive down, but she was able to see her purple hair from behind the opaque railing.

The man behind her just looked at her curiously. "I don't mind at all, Yukino-san…" he stated as he blinked at the woman's sudden strange behavior.

Yukino turned to face him once again, "great!" she was happy, very delighted; and it was clearly seen in her face.

"I want you to—"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hmm…I'm glad the floor in the restroom weren't slippery." She talked to herself as she tied the shoelace on her left skate. "I would probably slipped and peed on myself." She giggled at that and finished. "That would be bad…" she wrinkled her nose and tied the other shoelace. It took her half a minute to finish the other; she wanted to double-tie them both. Making sure they won't loosen again. "There…now I've double tied them." She grinned to herself. She was now ready to stand up…

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice came from above her.

She was about to look up as she stood up. "Huh?"

**BAM!**

There was a sudden flash, her eyes were closed and she felt pain course through her forehead, her body rested on one of the benches. "Ow…" she held her forehead with her hand.

"Ugh…" the other voice whined as he held his nose in pain, his eyes almost in tears.

Fuuko felt dizzy for a second. That was quite an unexpected bump after all. "I'm sorry…" she was able to say aloud as she still had her eyes closed; standing up slowly, regaining posture.

"Stupid monkey!" he blurted out, glaring at her. Fuuko almost choked because of…_air_(?) Was that even possible?

"Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-CHAN?!" she gasped out…well, more like shouted out, actually; her eyes widened in shock. "Wha-what—you—eh?!" she asked in surprise, putting down her hand, her eyes still as wide as they could.

Tokiya still had his hand on his nose. "I should be the one to—ugh—ask you that!" he countered; still feeling the searing pain of his nose. "You're paying for my medical needs if you broke my nose!" he shouted at her. Fuuko just blinked. "I'm sorry…" she did not retaliate…and…that was _WILLINGLY_ by the way.

Tokiya blinked at her. He checked if there was blood running from his nose; seeing none, he glanced back at Fuuko. "Ki—"

"MIKAGAMI-SENPAI!" a group of girls shouted a few meters from the side. Fuuko perked up, _Oh! So it's him…huh?_ She thought as she remembered the girls were talking about a certain senpai of theirs.

Tokiya made a bored look. _Great! It's them!_ He thought sarcastically to himself. He sighed and turned his head to face them and with a nonchalant voice, he asked, "What?" a venomous tone in his voice made the four flinch from where they stood.

Fuuko stifled a laugh and leaned on the railing and forward in front of Tokiya. Tokiya glanced at her. "What's so funny?" he asked with the same venomous tone.

She grinned widely, "nothing." And closed her eyes; the smile still graced her lips.

"Um…Mikagami-senpai," one of the girls from the four managed to say (more like stammer) something. If you've remembered what happened to Tokiya earlier, you would know why he's cranky. If NOT, you're in for a bad luck.

He turned to them once again, his eyes spelled 'murder', "WHAT?" his tone of speaking wasn't higher, it went lower actually, but it was deadlier than before.

Fuuko smirked at the four girls, staring at them with amusement. _So now how can she propose to Mi-chan when he's this pissed off? _She wondered in amusement as she still bent and rested her arms over the railing.

The girls smiled weakly, "we-we wanted to give you some things…" the one proclaimed as their leader, Miyuki spoke blushing pink, handing all the things. "Thi-this one…" she was handing the chocolate, "it's from Kumiko…" she declared with a scared tone.

"What is it?" he asked, raising his chin. "Tho-those are cho-chocolates, senpai…" Kumiko, the pink-haired girl replied reluctantly with a small blush. Tokiya immediately looked at the girl, he glared. "Sweets can cause diabetes and tooth decays. I don't want that." He muttered like a spoiled-brat. Fuuko rolled her eyes, her chin rested on her right palm, her other arm still rested on the railing; she sighed. Tokiya rolled his eyes at Fuuko and glared at her from the corners of his eyes.

The pink-haired girl's face turned blue and started to cry and sobbed and also sniffed at his declaration about not wanting the chocolates. "Wahh!" she placed her palms over her eyes and skated away. "Ku-kumiko!" the girls called for her.

Tokiya snorted. "Aren't you going to follow her?" he asked not-really-caring. "Well…Mi-mikagami-senpai…if you just take our gifts, then—" Miyuki started explaining about to hand him their gifts.

"Idiots!" Tokiya finally snapped. "Huh?" all of the girls, yes, including Fuuko gasped out. "Can't you use your brains?!" he growled at them.

The three girls that were left stared at him in fear, their eyes on the brink of tears. "Mikagami-senpai…" Miyuki whispered, the other girls whimpering in fear behind her.

Fuuko furrowed her eyebrows. "Mi-chan!" she shouted. Tokiya turned his face and glared at her. "What?!" he growled. She glared at him; he glared back equally.

She slowly smirked at him. "Eeeh? What's this?" she raised an eyebrow. "Mi-chan's pissed off and I doubt it's not only because I accidentally bumped your nose…" she teased. He harrumphed in irritation. "I was about to tell you something…" he reasoned then glared at the three girls standing in front of him, "…some people just had to interru—"

"_Ma, ma_, Mi-chan!" she grinned. "Let them do what they want!" she rested her chin on her palm once again. "They've been waiting for you here for quite awhile, you should appreciate their guts for facing you." She smiled at him sweetly. "Che!" he responded at her sentence crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine." He surrendered. Fuuko grinned with a teasing look visible in her eyes,_what's this? Mi-chan going soft?_ She mentally laughed. _This is somewhat fun._ She declared mentally, with a mental victorious smile.

The three girls stared and blinked at the light (it was light to them, so it seems…) conversation that their senpai and the new-girl shared._ Is she a nice person or just acting that way in front of Mikagami-senpai? Hm…even so, it doesn't change the fact that she still doesn't seem to have a nice style_…or so they had thought with disgust.

"Weren't you going to give him the gifts, Mizuki-san?" asked Fuuko with a confident smile. "Ye-yes…here." She handed the chocolates, "that's Miyuki, by the way…" she corrected Fuuko then handed the bouquet, "_whatever…_" she murmured to herself while facing her with a smile; Fuuko waited for someone to hand Tokiya the last gift. _Wait! Where's the velvet box?_ She asked frantically in her mind.

Fuuko confusedly stared at the gifts being handed to the tall bishounen. "Ah…" she blinked her eyes as Tokiya took the gifts reluctantly. "That's it?" she asked, as though knowing something was wrong. Tokiya stared at her with a raised eyebrow. She took them from Tokiya's hands, scanning for the small box. "Oi!" he creased his eyebrows at her. _This…monkey…_ a vein was visible on his temple as he watched her do whatever she want with _his_ _gifts_; his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

The three girls gasped. "Oi!_ You!_" they shouted at her. Tokiya turned to face them and glared at them again. "I've taken them. Now…aren't you going to leave?" he asked quickly, not even a slight hesitation present in his voice.

"But…I, I was thinking of asking if…if…I could…" she played with her index fingers shyly.

Tokiya gritted his teeth, "if you're going to say something, say it already!" he growled in impatience. She jumped at the place she stood upon on and panicked, her companions did the same.

"Hai!" she stood properly. She fidgeted, "I wanted to ask…if you co-could go on a date with me…" she finally stammered the words out blushing deep red. Even though they were more like a whisper, luckily Tokiya was able to hear them clearly.

He rolled his eyes. _Great! Another problem approached me today…_ he sighed irritably.

"Sorry…I have to decline." He said calmly. "Huh?" Miyuki gasped. "Bu-but…" tears were starting to form over her eyes.

He sighed; he needed to say it now before they start pestering him again. His hand held his temple and sighed—for the nth time, "Me and _Fuuko-san_ have a lot of things to do…so please, _would you_?" his eyebrow twitched as he tried so very hard not to lose his temper at them again.

Miyuki bit her lower lip as tears finally filled her eyes; she placed her palms over her face and skated away sobbing. "Miyuki-sama!" the two shouted for her as they followed where she skated to.

Tokiya sighed in exasperation. _I feel a headache coming on…_ he thought. He suddenly heard a rustling from his left side and turned to face it quickly. Fuuko looked up at him with widen eyes. "Wha-what was that about?" she asked stammering.

"Huh? What?"

Her eye twitched. "That conversation with them?" she asked.

"Which part?"

She narrowed her eyes. "The last part you said!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Which is…?" he asked nonchalantly with a raised eyebrow, his hands resting on his hips. He was enjoying tormenting the purple monkey. He needed something that can cool off his growing headache.

"Don't play dumb, _Mii-bou_!" she continued pointing her finger, her temper growing impatient.

He sighed for the hundredth time that day. _So much for it becoming fun…_ he wondered to himself.

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted, her face red…in anger, or something else…he didn't know. She was seated on the bench, her breathing heavy because of her temper.

Tokiya leaned closely at her using the railing that separated them from each other. "Ok, I'll only tell this once, so you better listen carefully, moron…" he stated at her. She nodded with closed eyes and a pout. "Fine, fine…" she opened her eyes suddenly, "HEY! You just called me moron!" she wrinkled her eyebrows towards the center of her forehead and gritted her teeth. He rolled his eyes, _No DUH._

She continued to grit her teeth. "Ice block!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Idiot."

She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. "Ill-tempered refrigerator!" she stuck her tongue at him.

"Manly monkey."

Fuuko widened her eyes and gritted her teeth madly. "GIRLY-MAN!" she exclaimed in anger.

Tokiya's eyebrow twitched in frustration. _That's it!!_ He snapped for the second time that day. "At least I'm not a wild_ ugly_ monkey!" he shouted at her. Oh no! He did NOT just say that…he knows of all people that Fuuko does NOT like it when she's called ugly…

Fuuko cracked her knuckles loudly as she stood slowly from the bench._That's…it…_ she thought. She stood on the ice. Tokiya slowly backed away with a questioning-eyebrow. The volcano had just erupted.

"What now?" he asked a bit peeved.

She continued to walk towards him. She was murmuring words under her breath like, 'murder'; 'death'; 'Mi-chan' and 'stupid asshole'. It doesn't sound nice, huh? "What are you whispering now?" he furrowed his eyebrow at her.

A burning dark aura surrounded her as she readied her right fist. "Oi! Kirisawa," he called desperately. But, it seems the person he's trying to call cannot be reached. Please try again…later. Much,_ much_ later.

She raised her fist and finally, even the great Mikagami Tokiya wasn't able to dodge it. It hit him over his stomach and he choked in pain, as he held his abdomen and tried to still himself with the help of the railing. "Ow…" he was able to murmur out.

"You called me ugly…_you_…" she glared at him. She cracked her knuckles again, "want more?" she threatened. Tokiya coughed a fit. "No…no thank you, monkey." He surrendered by waving his right hand in front of her. _How did it come to this? _Tokiya wondered to himself as he continued to hold on the rail beside him.

"_Ma_, it seems you two are getting along fine." A female voice came from behind Tokiya, Fuuko looked surprise at the woman. "Ah! Yukino-san!" she brightly called. She smiled and skated slowly toward the older woman.

She grinned. "You could say that!" she happily declared, giggling happily, much to Tokiya's dismay.

Tokiya perked up and immediately turned his head towards the two women—_one tomboy monkey and female human—_as to Tokiya's perspective. _What in the world?!_ His eyes widened unbelievingly towards Fuuko, who was heartily smiling at Yukino.

"That's great, Fuuko-chan." Yukino smiled sweetly. "Ahaha! Yea, it is, ain't it?" Fuuko laughed happily. Tokiya turned to her and rolled his eyes. _Why you insufferable little brat monkey!_ He thought to himself infuriatingly.

Fuuko glanced at him and glared at him. _Hehe…you won't get me easily, Mi-chan! HAHAHA! _She laughed mentally. She smirked and let out a victorious tongue out at him. _Loser! Kekekeke…_

_Round 1: Fuuko 1; Tokiya 0_. She declared mentally.

"Well, Mikagami-san, have you told Fuuko-chan what you two must do?" Yukino broke Fuuko's happy musings. She blinked and stared at Yukino intensely. "What's that?" she asked stupidly.

Yukino giggled. "So you have not told her? All those times?" she asked curiously.

Tokiya was finally able to stand properly. He cleared his throat. "We had a bit of misunderstandings awhile ago." He lied. "Oh…I see." Yukino murmured.

"Yea! Those girls kinda interrupted before Mi-chan could say anything…" she smiled.

Yukino tilted her head to the side. "Mi-chan?" she asked. "Yea! Mi-chan." She pointed to Tokiya, who for some reason blushed pink in embarrassment. _Gee…thanks. Now the whole world knows!_ No, you're just exaggerating there.

She giggled. "What a cute pet name. It's weird how you can be closed for such a short time." She giggled once again. Fuuko blinked her eyes and chuckled. "Haha! We've known each other since last year, Yukino-san." She stated with a huge grin. Tokiya widened his eyes._ Now the whole world knows EVEN THAT!_ He wanted to slap his forehead, but resisted anyway.

Yukino gasped at the unexpected news. "Is that so?" she asked. "That's even greater!" she happily announced, clapping her hands together with glee. "I'll tell you now then, Fuuko-chan," she started. "Hai?" Fuuko asked and blinked her eyes; Yukino held her hands with a smile. She stared at the younger girl in front of her with an expectant look and a cheery grin. She giggled a few pitch.

Fuuko blinked her eyes at the woman in front of her. _Why don't I feel good about this? _She wondered to herself as she felt a current run pass her spine. This was definitely NOT a good sign. Not good…NOT one bit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

From a room not very far away from the largest rink of Yukino's Ice Skating School, four girls are seen sulking seated on the chairs. "Miyuki-sama," a girl with blue dark hair, Ryoko, called. "I see now why you didn't want me to show the ring and propose to Mikagami-senpai…" she continued sulking.

"Idiot." Miyuki shouted at her. "He would never say yes! I doubt he's that stupid to actually accept your offer…even if it was me…I know it's hard to accept…but he would most definitely reject every single girl that would pass him." She didn't really want to remind herself of the harsh truth, even if it was truly a fact.

"But, why won't he?" Ryoko complained. "I'm rich and beautiful!" she whined. "Shut up!" Miyuki shouted at her. "It's because of that attitude, that's why! You act like a spoiled-brat who gets whatever she wants!" she lectured. "Hmph!" Ryoko crossed her arms in front of her chest. "At least I wasn't rejected formally…" she pouted and looked away.

Miyuki gritted her teeth. "Why you!!" the other two girls stopped her from attacking the dark-haired girl. "Violent girl!" Ryoko accused her.

"Miyuki-sama! Stop, please!" Kumiko interrupted their argument. Miyuki did what she was told and stood still. "Hmph! Stupid." She muttered and walked to her seat.

"What did you say?!" Ryoko ran and tried to reach for Miyuki's hair. The two girls, yet again, stopped the other one from violently hitting other. The latter looked away with a proud pout, "who's the violent girl now?" and raised an eyebrow.

Takani, the red-haired girl stood between the two. "Now, now…stop fighting you two."

"Yea," Kumiko interjected. "Quiet, Kumi." Takani threatened. Kumiko bowed apologetically, "hai…" she pouted and did not say another word.

Takani flipped her hair. "Shouldn't we have any plan for that new girl?" she raised an eyebrow knowingly. "Like?" Ryoko asked. "Something that'll keep her from coming back here…" Takani replied.

Miyuki grinned. "I agree. That girl certainly wants to take our Mikagami-senpai away. Did you see how she flirted with him?!" her eye twitched angrily. That's a bit of a misunderstanding…I doubt these girls would listen to reason… "He was all over her!" she exclaimed with a disgusted face. (Now, that's not right…)

"She was trying to be comfortable with Mikagami-senpai…and…he easily relented!" Ryoko exclaimed in horror. "Ano…" Kumiko was trying to interrupt. All three immediately turned their faces to her and glared at her intensely. "Uh…never mind…" she gave up right away and did not say a word once more. She was always the outcast in the group…she doesn't even know why she's staying with them.

"We'll definitely have something plan for her…" Miyuki uttered. She chuckled evilly. "Just wait, you ugly new girl…" she proclaimed as a flash suddenly glinted from her grinning teeth. All three laughed evilly and once again, Kumiko was the one being left out. This time…she was actually glad she wasn't in it.

_Poor new girl-san…_ she thought to herself.

**- TBC -  
**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Hahaha! Oh my! I enjoyed writing and reading the last parts of this chapter. 

Oh yea! Have you ever called someone on the phone and you can't reach them? A voice would suddenly say that "Sorry, the person you're calling cannot be reached at this time, please try again later."? I dunno where that came from…but I just added it in there…XD ah…I'm sorry if you think it didn't fit. :p Hehehe…

So, what do you think? I'm happy about this chapter coz it's longer than my other chapters. :3 I was only aiming for 4,000-some words…but I continued on and it reached 5,000-some. This is why I'm actually glad. Hehe, now I'm really sleepy.

This is a cliffhanger huh? XD Sorry about that…I'll write the next chapter up quickly. :3 Let me just finish the my other story's next chapter.

Updates make me enthusiastic and happy, so won't you leave at least one? –smiles- I'll give cookies and milk for the next chapter. XD


End file.
